rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Bright River Chronicles: Lost Soul's Manse
(NAME) Solar Aspected Manse 4 Hearthstone: Gem of Sorcery 3 'Description' Put description Here ''' Mechanics''' Flaws: Sacrificed Hearthstone level: 1 Maintenance: 3 Gained: 4 total 12 ATELIER-MANSE: 4 points (Craft: Fire) Rainbow Tabernacle (Favored): 3 points Geomantic Relay: 3 points Network Node: 1 point Minor Tricks and Traps: 1 point The manse was once a ruin that barely functioned when Lost Soul and his circle took possession of it. Through their journey, they had little time or resources to do much other than maintain the manse as it was and keep it functional, if only barely. However, after conquering a kingdom and gaining unique access to exotic ingredients, Lost Soul and his circle were finally able to repair the manse and bring it back up to full functionality. To their immense surprise however, the work shop of the manse turned out to be an Atelier Manse forge. How Lost Soul missed this, he did not know, but once he found out, he and his circle did all that they could to bring it back to up to full functionality. A task made much easier with his mastery of Celestial Circle sorcery and his own solar essence. Where once its rating had dropped to 3 due to the sheer amounts of damage and disrepair it suffered, it is now a fully functional 4 dot manse with all the advantages and disadvantages it implies. Fully restored, Lost Soul is now putting all effort to make full use of this unique and priceless gift. As it has now regained the capacity to mass produce high quality goods, it has become immensely useful in the restoration of the nation that Lost’s circle took over. However, with all of their efforts focused on restoring both the manse and the nation, they have had no time to look into the central manse. Thought they have repaired and restored power to the Geomantic relays and the network nodes, they have had no time to actually find out the purpose of the central manse, let alone what is wrong with it. Finally, the minor tricks and traps that litter the manse were left largely untouched. ATELIER-MANSE Craft (Magitech) 5, other Craft at 5 The manse-machine is aligned with a certain elemental Craft and can quickly produce things chosen by the hearthstone bearer. It continues making whatever she designates until it runs out of raw materials, or she assigns it a new task. To set her manse for production, the hearthstone bearer must have the Abilities to design it. She must also feed it enough raw materials to make the product. It is a flawless workshop (see p. 28). Unlike with Factory-Cathedral (Power 5), these manses can’t make magitech. At most, it can duplicate the products of thaumaturgy. Atelier-manses always have Maintenance 3 (gaining Creation Points for that drawback) and Repair 4 (refer to Wonders of the Lost Age, p. 9). Artifacts are beyond them, but they aren’t too limited: everything from swords (Craft Fire) to pieces of music (Craft Air) can be mass-produced in an appropriate atelier-manse. Use of a suitable atelier-manse also reduces the interval for Crafting rolls, whether for mundane items or non-magitech artifacts: from seasons to months, months to weeks, weeks to days, and days to scenes. Reduce the time one step for items of Resources value 3+, two steps for items of Resources 2 or 1. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles